


I Can Do it Anyway That You Want it

by keygasmic



Category: Super Junior-M, f(x)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keygasmic/pseuds/keygasmic
Summary: Henry and Amber have some fun while the other girls are out





	I Can Do it Anyway That You Want it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10/10/2010, reposted 17/11/2013 to new LJ

His hands ran up her smooth thigh, lips running over her exposed neck. Their hips ground fondly against each other, a constant rocking, slowly but surely picking up pace. Soft gasps left both of their lips as the pleasure heightened.  
  
Henry's arm wound around her waist, lips suckling gently at her pulse, his tongue swiped against the slowly forming bruise, teeth agitating it further. “Amber…” He whimpered, warm breathe puffing against her shoulder. He lifted his head and ran his lips over her cheek. She gladly tilted her head back and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
Their tongues tangled and Amber wrapped her arms around Henry’s neck, deepening it further. Soft moans passed their lips and Henry shifted closer, holding Amber’s body to his. Effortlessly, he lifted her and placed her on the small dressing table, her legs immediately locking around his waist.  
  
She rocked her hips forward, back arching and chest pressing to Henry's, she let out a small whimper when Henry’s hand slipped further up her thigh; nails racking lightly down the supple flesh. Henry grinned into their kiss, his mouth tilting up and teeth nipping at her bottom lip playfully. She let out another gasp.  
  
Henry’s fingers tangled in her hair, tugging her forward, “When do they get home?”  
  
Amber’s lips trembled against Henry's, her eyes fluttering shut. She shook her head wordlessly, high pitched whimper leaving her lips as Henry's fingers slid higher up her thigh, thumb sliding under the waistband of her panties. “H-Henry!” a shudder ran through her body and she curled against him in anticipation.  
  
Grinning, Henry's finger teased the skin next to her panties, thumb slipping back and forth, under and over, “How much longer do you think they’ll be?” he bit the skin lightly next to her ear, “They could walk in right now and see you like this,” his hand moved down her front, stroking appreciatively at the damp material, “Desperate…” he breathed, pressing against her clit. She let out another whine and bit down on his collar, teeth almost breaking through the skin.  
  
Henry winced and threaded the fingers of his spare hand through her hair, tilting her head back so he could capture her lips yet again. Amber’s tongue found his almost instantly, moan after desperate moan tumbling past his lips. She mumbled incoherently into the kiss, hips rocking against his fingers.  
  
Henry’s hand left her hair and cupped her thigh, lifting it. Fluidly he moved both of his hands up and tugged down her damp panties, Amber’s eyes flew open and she caught her bottom lip between her teeth. “Henry, fuck.” She whimpered in English. A low growl rumbled from deep in Henry's chest and he roughly gripped her thighs, grinding his arousal against her.  
  
Amber's head fell back, eyes squeezing shut, “Henry, oh my… fuck,” she bucked against him, the rough material of his jeans against her sensitive clit sending her into a frenzy. She clung to him desperately, “Pants… take them off, fuck, take them off right now!” She groaned, cupping his jaw and dragging him down for another kiss. She nipped at his bottom lip, tongue teasing the plump flesh.  
  
When Henry made no move to remove his pants, Amber took it into her own hands. Her fingers trembled as they gripped the top of his jeans; popping the button and hastily moving the zip down. She pushed at them until they fell, pooling around his ankles. “Too much clothing,” she hissed, “Take it all off,”  
  
Henry's hands gripped the hem of her tank, lifting it up her torso; her pants already lay on the lounge room floor forgotten, along with Henry’s jacket and flannel shirt. Henry’s fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra, her shirt thrown somewhere across the room. She grinned against his lips and reached behind her to assist him, “I thought you would be better at this by now…” she laughed, breathily.  
  
Henry let out low growl and yanked the annoying piece of lingerie off, exposing her fully. He bent down and cupped her breast, lips wrapping around a pert nipple, teeth tugging at it teasingly. He winced as Amber's nails dug into his scalp, soft gasps being panted against his crown. She whimpered as Henry's tongue soothed the abused skin.  
  
His mouth traveled up her chest, tongue tracing an indistinguishable pattern over the sweat damp skin, until it came to rest over her lips, “Bed?”  
  
“Uh--uh-huh…” she panted, eyes still shut and head bobbing pathetically in a nod. She wrapped her arms around Henry's shoulders and let herself be lifted and dropped onto her bed. She bounced lightly and pulled Henry down on top of her, lips finding his once again.  
  
They rocked against each other, Amber's legs locking around Henry's hips, “Condom?” Henry panted out, mouth sucking a hicky onto her collar, she waved haphazardly in the direction of her bedside table. Giving the spot one final hard suck, Henry sat back on the balls of his feet. He reached over to the small table and yanked open the draw, retrieving the small box.  
  
He dropped it onto Amber's abdomen, lips tilting up in a grin, “Help?” he winked down playfully at her. Matching grin in place, Amber sat up, hand outstretching to stroke over Henry's erection. Her thumb ran over the slit, nail pressing fondly against the swollen head. Henry bucked forward into her hand, tongue slipping out to wet his lips.  
  
Amber's eyes darkened and she surged forward, lips attacking Henry's, she hastily unwrapped the condom and smoothed it down Henry's arousal. Hands pressed firmly to Henry's chest, she lifted herself and impaled herself on Henry’s erection.  
  
Henry’s head fell back with a loud moan as Amber settled herself above him and began steadily rocking against him. His hand reached up and gripped the backs of her thighs, guiding her fluidly above him. Together they found a solid pace, slowly but surely picking up speed.  
  
The sound of skin slapping fervently against skin echoed through the room, their deep pants and pleasure filled moans mingling with it.  
  
Amber's thighs trembled, “Henry,” she whined, hands grasping desperately at Henry’s forearms and body craning forward, her lips hovered over his, small whimpers passing her lips as she moved faster above him. “Fuck,” she gasped, going rigid, her nails piercing the unblemished skin.  
  
Henry gripped her tighter and thrust up into her heat, one hand moving to tangle in her hair, he groaned against her mouth, thrusting up sharply; once, twice. Suddenly Amber let out a loud scream, her back arching and head falling into the crook of his neck, “Fuck, baby.” She breathed, warm breath puffing against his damp skin. Another loud scream escaped her lips and she ground down, meeting his powerful thrusts.  
  
Henry's hips slackened, thrusts becoming sloppy, “Amber, close… just, fuck!” His arms wrapped around her back, holding her flush against him, his teeth sunk into her neck muffling his cry as his release ripped through him.  
  
Amber flopped against his chest spent. She nuzzled his neck affectionately, “I knew I kept you around for something,” she whispered, lips brushing lazily over his shoulder. Henry snorted and gave her an affectionate squeeze, “Not for my stunningly good looks?” he asked, cockily.  
  
“That too,” she grinned, leaning up to give him a light kiss.  
  
There was a small scuffle from just outside of her bedroom door, “Are you done yet?” came Victoria’s small voice, her head peered around the door next, “Oh my… put some clothes on!” she yelped, hands coming up and over her eyes, she made an indignant squawk and ran back down the hall, the sound of Henry and Amber's laughter trailing after her.


End file.
